Hormonas masculinas
by Sakura Radcliffe
Summary: * HISTORIA TERMINADA* POR FIN SE ARREGLEN ALGUNAS COSAS Y TODO VUELVE A COMENZAR PERO DE NUEVO TENDRA QUE TERMINAR...REVIEWS!!
1. Default Chapter

Desperté, era aun de madrugada, me sentía extrañamente húmedo, era de nuevo ese sueño, me senté y revise por debajo de mis cobijas, si lo suponía, mi boxer de color negro, estaba empapado de una espesa capa blanca( N/A sabéis a que me refiero?? jajá), no era la primera vez desde que había comenzado el ciclo escolar y Ron me había enseñado un hechizo para secarlo todo, muy despacio para no despertar a los demás fui hasta mi baúl y saque mi varita, apunte ala cama con mi varita y pronuncie las palabras:  
  
- "pefus secus" ( N/A no se me ocurrió otra cosa)  
  
Se seco totalmente, en cuanto a mi prenda intima tuve que cambiármela... volvía recostarme sobre mi cama y me puse a pensar sobre el sueño que me había provocado mojar mi cama, si era el mismo de todas las de mas veces, lo recordé, lo volví a sentir y con esto entre mis piernas sentí un leve cosquilleo yo y Ron habíamos cambiado mucho ya teníamos 16 y nuestros intereses en chicas eran otros, en pocas palabras nos habíamos vuelto unos pervertidos decidí dejarlo por la paz y volver a dormir.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * A la mañana siguiente.....  
  
-Harry!, despierta, ya se te hizo tarde para bajar a desayunar- me decía Ron al tiempo que buscaba algo dentro de su mesita de noche.  
  
-voy- conteste con un bostezo- por que tanta prisa Ron??  
  
-que no haz visto la hora?, en 20 minutos empieza la primer clase y tu ni siquiera te haz bañado- me dijo aventándome la ropa limpia que un día antes yo había preparado.  
  
-20 minutos!! Dios mío!- no me había fijado en la hora, me tenia que apurar, la primer clase del día era Pociones y Snape me había dicho que si volvía a llegar tarde me castigaría una semana con el haciendo trabajos extra y no quería soportarlo mas de lo que era necesario.  
  
-te espero en Pociones Harry apúrate!- salió por la puerta y me quede solo en el dormitorio.  
  
Me metía a bañar, abrí solamente el agua fría para poder despertarme por completo, mi cuerpo no reacciono como yo hubiera querido al contacto con el agua fría... me bañe lo mas rápido que pude, salí y me vestí, estuve listo en menos de 10 minutos baje a desayunar, el comedor estaba casi vació, solo faltaba 5 minutos para la primer clase, solo tome un vaso con jugo de calabaza y me dirigí corriendo a todo lo que deban mis piernas a las mazmorras, llegue justo a tiempo ya que en ese momento el timbre sonó...  
  
-Harry por que se te hizo tarde?- me pregunto Hermione se notaba molesta por mi falta de responsabilidad  
  
-cosas de hombres- le conteste cerrándole un ojo, Ron rió mordazmente  
  
-apoco eres hombre Potter??, esa si que no te la creo- dijo alguien atrás de mi y no podía ser otro que Malfoy , no conteste puesto que Snape se puso frente a mi y me dijo con su habitual odio en los ojos..  
  
-no piensas entrar Potter?- los de Gryffindor habían entrado y yo por hacerle caso al idiota de Malfoy no me di cuenta-son 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, pase, claro si no le molesta el "Famoso señor Potter"... entre, el cólera invadía mi cuerpo, no podía responderle nada a Snape, por que le bajaría mas puntos a mi casa.  
  
Empezamos la clase normalmente, di gracias de que el tiempo se fuera volando, salimos de la clase y por primera vez en el día la vi pasar, era hermosa, me miro y sonrió, sentí mi cuerpo estremecer, si, no era otra que las mas hermosa del colegio Wayne Hopkins, pertenecía a Hufflepuf, nunca he hablado con ella solo cuando nos encontramos, me sonríe o me lanza miradas que me derriten , pero mi mirada siempre se dirige a su..... trasero, simplemente es perfecto, es el mejor de todo Hogwarts.  
  
Me dirigí a la sala común al entrar me encontré a Ron y Hermione peleando como siempre...  
  
-que no me gusta , que no entiendes, solo me gustas.. ss..ser yo misma- Hermione estuvo apunto de confesarle sus sentimientos a Ron, el ya no era el de antes, ya no era tímido, si no todo lo contrario, le sonrió picaramente, la tomo bruscamente por la cintura la acerco mas y mas a su cuerpo y sin mas tardanza la beso, Hermione al principio puso resistencia, pero no logro aguantar mucho, rodeo a Ron por el cuello y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, no pude aguantar mas, comencé a reírme locamente, inmediatamente Hermione se separo de el..  
  
-Hhhaa....rry, este yo, bueno Ron -se le notaba nerviosa y su cara me dio mas risa y se molesto por mi actitud, dejo el nerviosismo a un lado y me vio severamente y algo enojada me dijo-de que te ríes imbecil? que nunca haz visto besarse a nadie?  
  
-no es eso-realmente no podía controlarme me seguía riendo con mas fuerzas, y fue Ron el que me hablo ahora  
  
-entonces que es??-no estaba molesto al contario se le veía muy alegre..  
  
-es que....-tome aire me logre controlar poco, claro sin dejar de sonreír- la escena fue realmente divertida parecía novela muggle, perdón chicos- dije reaccionando- no era mi intención....-honestamente y pensándolo bien ni yo sabia por que me había dado ese ataque de risa....  
  
-me preocupas Harry, en lugar de madurar, haz en retroceso...- me dijo hermione  
  
-no tengo la culpa, la culpa es de mi testosterona....-le dije picaramente  
  
-si nena, compréndelo, eso nos pasa a todos....- afirmo Ron  
  
-HOMBRES!!-con estas ultimas palabras salió por el retrato ..  
  
Si esa era la razón, últimamente, me reía de las cosas mas simples o me enojaba de cualquier estupidez, o simplemente me sentía en la depre total, pero esa era la simple razón....MI TESTOSTERONA...  
  
-OOOH men!, casi reconoce que quiere conmigo, genial!- me dijo Ron al tiempo que miraba el techo recordando lo sucedido hace escasos 5 minutos...  
  
-bueno fue un gran paso....-dije algo distraído, pues mi mente se posaba en Ginny que bajaba del cuarto de chicas, era realmente exquisita mmmmm , había cambiado mucho desde el año pasado cuando se empezó a desarrollar (N/A premio al que sepa a que me refiero!! jajaja), su trasero se había inflado ya no era chiquito y mucho menos plano, si no todo, pero todo lo contario y su busto... ni se diga, calculaba que tenia unas medidas de 95, 60,95, (últimamente me ha dado por calcular el cuerpo de las chicas) ya tenia 15 años toda una señorita lista para ser parchada! (N/A parchada es igual a faje = J ), pero me detenía mucho que fuera la hermana de mi mejor amigo....  
  
-hola Harry, Ron!!- se sentó a mi lado, la mire libidinoso y ella correspondió a mirada mordiéndose el labio.  
  
-ah hola Ginny-saludo Ron sin preocupación  
  
Decidí salir a tomar aire, si permanecía un segundo mas ahí, mis hormonas, tomarían el control de mis manos y podrían colocarse en un lugar del cuerpo de Ginny no muy deseado por ella, por que para mi para ser sincero me encantaría, pero jamás delante de Ron..  
  
-bueno voy a dar un paseo, nos vemos al rato Ron!, bye Ginny- salí de la sala común y choque con alguien, instintivamente coloque mis manos sobre mi pecho para no golpearme muy fuerte con la persona, pero sin querer mis manos fueron aposar en el cuerpo de la chica con el impacto, abrí los ojos..... era Hermione....  
  
-eehh.. yo.. lo siento.. perdón-dije algo cohibido, mas bien bastante, de todas las chicas de Hogwarts tenia que tocarle los pecho a mi mejor amiga, aunque fuera por accidente, pero ¿por qué ella?  
  
-no .. importa Harry-no me miro solo entro mas roja que el pelo de todos los hermanos Weasly juntos, el retrato se cerro tras ella...  
  
Camine sin rumbo, salí y me senté en un árbol, me recargue y cerré los ojos, pero unas voces femeninas detrás de donde yo estaba interrumpieron mis pensamientos:  
  
-esta guapísimo...-no alcanzaba a distinguir la voz..  
  
-si de verdad que Harry Potter se apuesto como quiere..-tampoco pude distinguir esa segunda voz...  
  
-a mi me encanta, en lo personal sus ojos, que suerte tienes al estar en Gryffindor, de verdad Parvati! dijo una tercera voz, no sabiendo quienes eran me desesperé.... Me asome lentamente para no ser visto, ahí se encontraban varias chica, pude reconocer tres de 4 que eran, Parvati y su inseparable comadre de lavadero Lavender, Hanna Abbot de Hufflepuf y la otra en mi vida la había visto...  
  
-si en Ravenclaw nunca pasan cosas interesantes-dijo la única de quien no sabia su procedencia- guapos de mi casa y bueno guapos es un decir ya que no se comparan ni con Potter ni con Malfoy, solo Roger Davids y su amigo Kevin Entwhistle...  
  
-si pero que suerte tiene esa perra de Hermione Granger, he oído que anda con Harry y esa Pansy con Malfoy....- dijo Hanna  
  
-solo son zorras, si a mi me lo peguntas- volvió a decir la chica de Ravenclaw  
  
No pude soportar que hablaran así de mi mejor amiga, que hablen como que quieran de Parkinson para mi esa es la chava mas dejada de Hogwarts, claro pero esta bien buena, pero mi amiga no es así, así que decidí dejar mi lugar de escondite y enfrentar a las comadres de lavadero....  
  
-hola!-todas dieron un respingo y con mi sola presencia todas se cohibieron  
  
-hoho..lla Harry- se atrevió a decir Lavander al tiempo que tragaba saliva  
  
-me preguntaba, quien les ha dicho que yo ando con Hermione??, solo curiosidad-dije disfrutando sus caras al comprobar que yo había oído toda su conversación... Hanna se puso mas roja de lo que estaba, le daba un aspecto gracioso, como de niña regañada, estuve apunto de reír, pero naturalmente me contuve...  
  
-eh bueno yo me lo suponía -dijo finalmente Parvati  
  
-suposiciones tontas! que no se dan cuenta, ella es solo mi me-jor a- mi- ga!!  
  
-si Harry ya lo eh entendido, solo pensé....  
  
-pues no pienses estupidez Patil!!- con esta ultima frase me retire aun aguantando la risa, pues sus ojos desorbitados y ese tono rojo en su mejillas les daba un aspecto cómico...  
  
De nuevo ella estaba ahí, ahora era yo el que se ponía rojo y se le desorbitaban los ojos, si la bella, que digo hermosa y exquisita Wayne Hopkins, sus ojos eran de un color violeta hermoso profundo y su cabello negro amarado ligeramente en un moño, la hacían lucir aun mas bella de lo usual, mi mirada de nuevo se desvió a su, bueno ustedes saben a que me refiero.... si ese día se veía wuau!!, me miro, y yo sentí su mirada así que levante la vista, me sonrió y desapareció camino a su sala común....  
  
-Harry!- me dijo alguien atrás de mi, voltee rápidamente era Parkinson, si yo era el siguiente en su lista , claro que mis interese eran otros y no me acostaría con ella ni aunque Voldermot me matara por no andar con la Slitheryn...  
  
-¿qué quieres Parkinson?-dije fríamente- no quiero perder el tiempo así que lo que me quieras decir rápido...  
  
-no te quiero decir nada, te lo quiero demostrar- me empujo hacia la pared e intento besarme, por lógica soy mas fuerte que ella así que la empuje  
  
-no me toques, yo no me meto con una cualquiera como tu...  
  
- eso ya lo veremos Potter.....-alcance a oír pues yo ya me había encaminado hacia mi sala común..  
  
-la contraseña joven Gryffindor...- me dijo la dama gorda  
  
-hype quest- dije sin mucha importancia  
  
entre en mi sala común, estaba sola o al menos eso creí, vi moverse algo detras de un sillon, me acerque a ver...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * FIN DEL CAPITULO* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bueno tal vez piensen que esta aburrido pero esta solo ha sido la introducción, prometo ponerle mucha MAS! accion  
  
Manden reviews ok,  
  
un beso de  
  
Sakura Radcliffe 


	2. EL extraño beso

RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS  
  
Naty-Malfoy, la verdad que ni yo misma se lo que ocurrirá, las ideas las voy sacando conforme me voy inspirando, pero alo mejor hay algo entre Ginny y Harry, no lo se pero tal vez si...  
  
Geraldine, mil gracias no me di cuenta de lo que puse, prometo no volver a cometer es GRAN error, de nuevo gracias  
  
Suki black, un beso, le seguiré.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Me acerque cauteloso, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a mis dos mejores amigo, envueltos en una gran ola de pasión, trate de no hacer ruido para que siguieran con lo suyo, no quise interrumpir, subí muy lentamente por la escalera de caracol, entre en mi habitación, estaba vacía, realmente esta muy aburrido, mire por la ventana, tuve una idea, si, tenia que conocerla, no podía quedarme así por mas tiempo, no lo resistiría, seguí mirando por la ventana con mi mente en la luna, cuando vi algo que me hizo salir del trance, mis ojos ni yo lo podíamos creer, eran Ginny pero estaba con alguien que yo nunca me imagine que ella fuera estar, era......era ... MALFOY!!!, era raro, sentí como los celos recorrían mi cuerpo, centímetro por centímetro, pero por que lo sentía, era muy guapa, pero habría algo mas.....  
  
-Harry, quieres bajar a comer??-voltee, era Seamus y Neville  
  
-si, creo que es lo mejor.....-dije sin dejar de mirar por la ventana  
  
-¿qué vez Harry?-me pregunto Neville  
  
-oh.. no es nada, bajamos, muero de hambre!!!-dije para distráelo y que no se diera cuenta que era lo que yo miraba..  
  
Bajamos a la sal común, no había rastro ni de Hermione ni de Ron....  
  
-no han visto Ron y a Hermione????-pregunte a los tipos  
  
-no...-confirmo Neville  
  
-ni idea-confirmo Seamus  
  
-por cierto Seamus, no andas tu con Lavender??  
  
-ee... si ...pero.. no  
  
-¿cómo esta eso??  
  
-no lo se... me entere que quiere contigo y pues ya no es lo mismo.....-lo dijo tan naturalmente que yo mismo me sorprendí bastante....  
  
-ahhh , que mal..-dije tratándome de oír que lo sentía, pero realmente me valía ...  
  
Llegamos al gran comedor, no estaban ahí tampoco mis mejores amigos, me senté a comer, aunque no tenia apetito, pellizque un poco de pastel de carne, pero me sentí lleno, vi entrar a Ginny seguida por Malfoy, estaban tomados de la mano, todas las niñas de diferentes casa le dirigían miradas de envidia y odio, oí entre murmullos  
  
-maldita, que bombón se consiguió...  
  
-si desgraciada, pero no le durara mucho el gusto...  
  
-si deja que Malfoy se aburra de ella....  
  
Realmente, me dieron coraje los comentarios, pero no quería montar una escena tipo novela muggle, eh visto tantas en el verano con los Dursley, que todo me recuerda eso...me pare y salí de ahí, camine hasta llegar al lago me recosté y me quede dormido....  
  
-soñando guapo???-oí una voz femenina no reconocida por mi, pero era una voz cachonda abrí los ojos lentamente, parecía que seguía soñando, era ella su mirada, su bello cabello...reaccione, no era un sueño era ella en persona, me incorpore rápidamente...  
  
-hhh..ola-estaba nervioso, sentía cada extremo de mi cuerpo moverse, se sentó junto a mi..  
  
-¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-no entendí su pregunta al principio, pero luego mire al cielo era de noche, estaba totalmente obscuro  
  
-no se me quede dormido, mas o menos desde la comida...-dije algo apenado  
  
-si te vi cuando saliste del comedor..-recordé lo que había pasado... pero preferí disfrutar el momento, me volví a acostar en el pasto ella hizo lo mismo...  
  
nos quedamos viendo un rato las estrellas sin decir nada una extraña sensación invadía mi cuerpo, me sentía tan bien y a la vez tan mal, estaba sucediendo lo que siempre había soñado, pero todavía estaba molesto por lo de Ginny y el imbecil de Malfoy , de repente se subió en cima de mi , el movimiento de su cuerpo, trajo un cosquilleo entre mis pierna, ¿por qué ahora?, pensé...  
  
-sabes Potter-sus palabras hacían que escalofríos recorrieran mi espalda.- desde la primera vez que te vi me encantaste...  
  
-tu a mi igual....  
  
-si??-dijo lubricando sus labios tan sensualmente que en cualquier momento mi ese amigo(N/A ooohh que cosas, gracias a dios que yo soy chava!!) explotaría...  
  
-si, me fascinas.....-dije seguro en mis palabras  
  
-si??-volvió a decir esta vez acercándose mas a mis labios, estuvimos apunto de rozarnos cuando algo la tiro de encima de mi  
  
-Fang!!!- que haces aquí??-dije algo molesto, lo había arruinado todo....,(N7A el beso vendrá después eh!! no se apuren!) ella inmediatamente se paro...  
  
-nos vemos después...- me mando un beso y desapareció, me incorpore y alcance a oir  
  
-hola Hagrid!! -hola Wayne!!  
  
Hagrid se acerco mas a mi no me había visto, así que se estrello conmigo, del impacto caí al suelo...  
  
-oh Harry..perdón no te vi- dijo dándome una mano para que me pudiera levantar  
  
-no importa, gracias-pero la próxima fíjate pedazo de oso!!! pensé, claro no se lo iba a decir, Hagrid era un buen amigo para mi...  
  
-ok, no pasa a tomar una taza de te??  
  
-no gracias, tengo que hacer algo, por cierto haz visto a Ron y Hermione??  
  
-no, la ultima ves que los vi estaban cerca de mi cabaña pero eso fue antes de la comida...  
  
-gracias, de nuevo, nos vemos!-me encamine a la sala común, no!! Pansy estaba en el pasillo, como quise haber traído la capa invisible en ese momentico..  
  
-hola mangazo!!, ya te decidiste...  
  
-si, desde un principio Parkinson...  
  
-bueno te apetece dar un pase entonces...  
  
-vete al caño! -dije ignorándola.-vieja piruja!-dije entre dientes  
  
-no aguantarás mucho Potter, lo se...  
  
Llege por fin ahí estaban Ron Y hermione para mi alivio, en la chimenea muy abrazaditos, realmente me gustaba la pareja que hacían...  
  
-les tengo que contar algo!-les dije emocionado  
  
-que paso Harry??-me dijo Hermione mirándome  
  
-vamos siéntate y cuéntanos... - me dijo Ron  
  
Me dispuse a contarles cuando entro Ginny por el retrato, despeinada, y con la camisa mal abrochada  
  
-eh les cuento luego....- me miraron bastante extrañados por mi reacción  
  
-hola Harry!-me dijo cuando me vio acercarme a ella  
  
-hola, Ginny que le paso a tu pelo??-dije haciendome el que no sabia  
  
-ee .. la clase de gimnasia.....  
  
-pero, en esta escuela no hay esa clase....  
  
-ehhhh  
  
-te apetece dar un paseo...??  
  
-vale!  
  
Salimos al patio, nos sentamos en el pasto ...  
  
-te vi con Malfoy!-le dije sin mirarla  
  
-no, pero yo.....  
  
-por que no me quieres decir?  
  
-no se Harry... yo se que nadie va a aceptar mi relación con el, pero el no me trata como a ti o Hermione, el conmigo es diferente ...  
  
-pero es Malfoy-aclare..  
  
-ya vez te dije que no lo aceptarías, por eso no le he dicho nada a nadie...  
  
-si tal vez tengas razón, tal vez si sea diferente contigo  
  
Sin pensarlo, me acerque a ella y la bese....se separo rápidamente de mi...  
  
-Harry, por que hiciste eso???-me pregunto algo consternada...  
  
-no lo se, fue instinto, perdón no debí hacerlo..  
  
-hagamos que esto nunca paso, pero dame el ultimo-me miro convencida de sus palabras  
  
Me acerque lentamente, mis labios fríos rozaron de nuevo los suyos, cálidos y suaves, fue un beso largo, pero había una chispa que nos obligaba a no separarnos, como una fuerza magnética.............  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * FIN DEL CAPITULO* * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * ahhhh los dejo en suspenso por un ratito.....  
  
Un Beso de  
  
Sakura Radcliffe  
  
no se olviden de los REVIEWS!!!!! 


	3. No fue nada?

Mil Gracias a todos por los reviews ........  
  
Ana Radcliffe, espero que ahora si me contestes ok  
  
capitulo 3  
  
Era una sensación simplemente maravillosa, me sentía volar, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo?, Ginny era.... bueno era lógico que era Ginny (N/A no!! me lo juras), pero ella NO ME GUSTA!!, bueno eso creí hasta hace un momento, después de un largo rato, nos separamos, me miro a los ojos y me dijo:  
  
-Harry.. yo lo siento....no debí hacerlo- estaba algo confundida la entendí hasta cierto punto...  
  
-no esta bien ... no pasa nada -dije tratando de que no se preocupara pero seguí hablando...  
  
-no no lo esta.. es que.... honestamente.... yo no sentí nada.-pero yo si pude sentir una bomba explotar en mi estomago, y también fuerte vibra en mi cabeza de lo confundido, como era posible!!!!!..... ok por que me enojo si ella a mi NO ME GUSTA !!!, si es eso a mi ella tampoco me gusta y yo no... no sentí nada  
  
-pienso igual-dije mintiendo  
  
-podemos seguir igual que antes???, digo siendo amigos  
  
-si .. amigos esta bien, eso es amigos  
  
-bueno Harry me subo, no vienes??  
  
-no creo que me quedare aquí un rato..  
  
-ok nos vemos al rato-se alejo pero de repente se paro en seco, suponiendo lo que iba a decirme le dije...  
  
-no voy a decir nada- me miro tranquila y se fue la seguí con la mirada hasta que desparecio de mi vista  
  
No era posible.... rechazarme a mi Harry Potter....bueno si era posible por que lo acababa de hacer, (N/A obvio menso!!)pero cualquiera hubiera querido ser ella, y ....yo hubiera querido ser Malfoy en aquel beso apasionado que ella si sintió....me acosté viendo las estrellas, ...pero por que me estoy preocupando y le estoy dando tantas vueltas al asunto, por que de un momento a otro me empezó a gustar ¿? no era posible! cerré los ojos pero una voz me hizo sobresaltarme demasiado...  
  
-otra vez aquí???-oooohh Dios!! era Wayne - -si me gusta este lugar..  
  
-a mi igual en especial por que el niño que me gusta siempre esta aquí-me miro picaramente  
  
-si??-me pare junto a ella  
  
-si, siempre...  
  
-y se puede saber quien es??-dije tomándola con una mano de su cintura y acercándola a mi cuerpo.  
  
-lo conoces mejor que yo..-mojo sus labios tan sensualmente que casi me da el patatús ahí mimo!  
  
Esta vez si me voy a atrever, lo voy a hacer, es mi oportunidad o no? pensaba cada centímetro que la tenia mas cerca.. agacho su cabeza ligeramente(era solo un poco mas bajita que yo), y me beso el cuello, sentí perfectamente como un escalofrió recorría toda mi espalda de extremo a extremo, tomo mis manos y las coloco en lo mas preciado del mundo , en la razón por la que mi cama se moja y lo mas exquisito en Hogwarts.... SU TRASERO!!!!, fue el punto máximo, mi cuerpo reacciono de manera natural (N/A cosillas de hombres!!), siguió lamiendo y besándome el cuello, se paro solo para verme, me vio directamente a los ojos, su mirada penetrante hacia temblar todo mi ser, sus ojos color violeta, me llevaban mas allá de la lujuria..  
  
-Wayne!! ¿dónde estas??-grito alguien detrás de unos arbustos, ella se separo de mi, mas lentamente que la otra vez pero lo hizo, salió de los arbustos la chica del otro día en la conversación de "las viejas de lavadero" Hanna Abbot...  
  
-ahhh Hanna, perdón ya iba para allá...pero me entretuve con Harry..-se dio cuanta de lo que acababa de decir- me entretuve por que me estaba contando sus anécdotas de Quidditch -sentí un fuerte pisotón- verdad Harry??  
  
-este ..si ...le contaba como ganamos contra Slitheryn...  
  
-ah! .dijo Hanna con desprecio, al parecer no se trago el cuento y dijo- y desde cuando te gusta el Quidditch Wayne??  
  
-de siempre, le voy a Gryffindor, claro excepto cuando juega nuestra casa...  
  
-ahh! -volvió a decir Hanna- bueno nos vamos??  
  
-si ... bye Harry- me beso dulcemente ...pero por que Carajos!!!! siempre aparecía alguien cuando empiezan a calentarse las cosas entre nosotros, primero, Hagrid y luego la teta de Hanna...  
  
-bye...-dije y se perdieron de vista, pero me extrañe mucho que se dirigieran al bosque.. hacia frio, pues el calor de mi cuerpo, se habia ido....camine pensando pero que coño hize!! pensano y pensando llegue a la conclusion SOY UN ZORRO!!! bese a dos mujeres diferentes en menos de una hora, una mas y era un zorro oficial.... llegue ala sala comun como ya era tarde solo habi dos personas pero realmente no le di importancia hasta que me acerque mas, ya que tenia que cruzar la chimenea para ir a mi habitacion...  
  
-Malfoy!!-grite, fue reaccion, estaba con Ginny, claro ella lo habia pasado...  
  
-¿qué coño haces aquí?-le dije algo molesto..  
  
-te importa si paso tiempo con mi novia... solo es un momento Potter-me dijo en un tono sarcastico y Ginny solo tenia mirda para el suelo...  
  
-cogete aquí mismo si quires con ella... solo un favor no hagan mucho ruido...- me arrepenti de lo que dije, vi ala luz del fuego reflejada una lagrima en el rostro de Ginny, que se seco rapidamente para que no la viera Malfoy me subi rapidamente, Ron estaba ya ahí, recostado leyendo un libro..perdon dije leyendo un libro y no en horas de clases??? se notaba aleguas que andaba con Hermione o Hermi como el la llamaba..  
  
-Harry! que bueno que llegas, te tengo que hacer la recomendación de este libro, trata de un pueblo magico-medio-muggle y...  
  
-calla Ron... te afecta estar con Hermione tanto tiempo...  
  
-no es que me lo reomendo dice que es su favorito...  
  
-su favorito, pero de una repisa de toda la biblioteca-rei al son de Ron  
  
-eso si jajajajaja..., por cierto que era lo que nos ibas a contar...  
  
-a eso ahora son mas cosas- alto! no podia contarle lo de Ginny, si esa Zorra, ( yo no soy zorro?? me dije sarcasticamente a mi mismo) se lo quiere contar que se lo cuente..  
  
-estaba en el gran comedor cuando....-le conte todo omitiendo detalles de lo de Malfoy y Ginny  
  
-genial...puso tus manos en su trasero... hay que reconocer que lo tiene bastante bien...  
  
-es el mejor Ron simplemente le mejor...  
  
-claro que no el de mi Hermi esta mas bueno...  
  
-cada quien con su cual vale?  
  
-si mejor.... * * * * * * *al día siguiente ...  
  
Baje a desayunar , realmente me moría de hambre y sueño no logre pegar los ojos en toda la noche pues el solo recuerdo de Wayne, de su cuerpo tan peligrosamente cerca del mío y mis manos en lo mejor, hicieron que rodara sin control en mi cama...  
  
-pero...¡que cara!- me dijo Hermione  
  
-no pude dormir...  
  
-ya lo note..  
  
-es lo que tu sabes que yo se que ella no sabe??-me dijo Ron  
  
- Sí eso mismo...  
  
-no hablen así, cuentéenme-insistía Hermione  
  
-aquí no cariño te cuento luego..-le dijo Ron para que ya se callara  
  
Mientras desayunaba pude sentir una mirada sobre mí... Ginny volteaba muy "discretamente" a verme, pero la ignore y volteé hacia Hufflepuf, le cerré el ojo a la guapa de Wayne y me voltee  
  
-¿qué t0ca?-pregunte a mis amigos que empezaban a derramar miel por los ojos..  
  
-Transformaciones-me contesto Ron saliendo de su transe...  
  
-ok vamonos no quiero llegar tarde...  
  
me pare y ellos me siguieron, realmente sentía que hacia una mal tercio hacia que camine mas rápido que ellos y como supuse ni se dieron cuenta, llegue ala clase antes que nadie  
  
-Potter, que bueno que lo veo!-era la profa MacGonagall  
  
-si dígame, profesora  
  
-bueno , hay un concurso por cada casa y un varón y una dama deben ir en representación y lo he escogido a usted.. vaya por favor a las mazmorras  
  
-esta bien!-me dirigí a paso lento entre a la mazmorra mas grande y ahí estaban todos los de las diferentes casas, para mi mala suerte Draco y Pansy representaban a Slitheryn, Roger David y la chica del otro día a Ravenclaw y Owen Cauldwell y ..Wayne Hopkins a Hufflepuff! en un momento llego el profesor Dumbledor  
  
Bueno las reglas del concurso son simples, son cuatro diferentes retos que tendrán que cumplir con cada persona diferente a su sexo de las diferentes casa, pero para la primera escojan un papel- con un movimiento de varita apareció el sobrero con papales- toma el tuyo Harry  
  
Lo tome nervioso la primera con la que tenia que concursar era.....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *FIN DEL CAPITULO * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Les ha gustado??  
  
el suspenso es bueno no creen?? jajajajaja...  
  
espero que si, me despido, y no se olviden de los reviews okas!!!????  
  
por cierto leean mi otro fanfic please!!!! se llama "Un cuadro amoroso complicado" si lo leen vdd que si??  
  
un beso  
  
de  
  
Sakura Radcliffe 


	4. El concurso y la primer prueba

Capitulo 4  
  
Empecé abrir nerviosamente el papel, cuando alguien abrió de repente la puerta, me distraje completamente del papel...  
  
-señorita Weasley-dijo el profesor Dumbledore  
  
Como no pude darme cuenta, faltaba una de mi casa, pero porque no podía ser hermione Lavander o incluso Parvati, pero porque esa zorra, pero no hablemos de zorros porque bueno...pero por que Ginny??? por que???, ok, me estoy viendo como...como ARDIDO!!!, no pero eso no puede ser! imposible.. ¿yo ardido? ja, nunca...  
  
-Harry, podrías, regresarme el papel para agregar a la señorita Weasley...Harry!  
  
-eh..si perdón-dije saliendo de mis pensamientos y devolviéndole el papel  
  
-bueno podrías sacar tu el primer papel por favor señorita Weasley?  
  
-si profesor....-se notaba leguas que los nervios la comían  
  
Se puso totalmente roja al abrir su papel  
  
-¿con quien trabajara en la primer prueba?  
  
-con ... Malfoy-dijo aun poniéndose mas roja, tenia un aspecto cómico, como de perrito regañado  
  
-señorita Brocklehurst, le toca a usted-le dijo a la chica de la que no sabia hasta entonces su nombre  
  
-Me toco con ...Potter-dijo mirándome libinidosamente  
  
-excelente, señorita Hopkins, su turno, tome...  
  
-me toca con Roger Davids -pude ver como Davids le encantaba la idea de trabajar con ella, y a quien no?  
  
-Parkinson por lógica le toca a usted con el señor Cauldwell..- pude observar como Pansy se mojo los labios sensualmente cuando esta la vio  
  
-bueno, como ya todos saben quien es su pareja de trabajo les diré en que consiste la primer prueba...tendrán que ir al bosque prohibido y tendrán que buscar un unicornio al cual le tendrán que quitar un pelo de su cola la primer pareja que traiga el pelo de unicornio ganara 100 puntos para su casa, la segunda 75, la tercera 50 y la cuarta solo 25, claro cada uno respectivamente para su casa, tienen exactamente 12 hrs. para traerlo e vuelta....¿alguna duda?. bueno pueden irse pues su tiempo empieza en 5 minutos- nos sonrió para después llevarnos alas afueras del bosque ya se iba cuando de repente dijo:  
  
-si llegan a estar en una situación de peligro y necesitan ayuda echen chispas amarillas de su varita y algún profesor o Hagrid Irán enseguida..  
  
La profesora MacGonagall apareció de la nada y dijo:  
  
-bueno que empiece el tiempo...!!! y6 toco un pequeño silbato  
  
-Vamos nene!-me dijo Brocklehurst tomándome de la mano y adentrándonos en el bosque, ya llevábamos tiempo unos 10 minutos dentro sin dirigirnos la palabra, cuando le dije, bueno mas bien le pregunte  
  
-tu nombre cual es?, se tu apellido pero nunca he escuchado tu nombre..  
  
-soy Mandy- y me sonrió-ya sabes cual es mi casa no?  
  
-si ya se..  
  
-¿qué oíste el otro día en la conversación que tenia con Parvati y Lavander ah y tmb Hanna??-me dijo poniéndose algo colorada  
  
-la verdad...TODO!- sabia que disfrutaría esto....jajá jajá-todo todo! -entonces ya sabes que tu ...tu...  
  
-yo que?-dije presionándola  
  
-tu...sabes que me gustas  
  
-si lo se-dije sin darle mayor importancia alo que me acababa de decir, aunque me di cuanta que no me había soltado la mano desde que habíamos entrado- me podrías soltar por favor...  
  
-por que habría de hacerlo, lo estoy disfrutando-me dijo viéndome de nuevo libidinosa, tomo mi cintura con su otra mano y se acerco a mi cuerpo  
  
-me gustas Harry Potter....mas bien no solo, eso me encantas, me fascinas, me pones caliente solo con verte-su boca se acercaba mas ala mía...  
  
-si??, pues yo en mi vida te había visto-no era fea mas bien estaba bastante guapa y el escote tan relleno que tenia llamaba mucho mi atención, le seguí el juego  
  
-si ..?? pues yo desde primero te detecte tu mirada me deslumbra desde ese entonces, haces sacar todo mi éxtasis  
  
-pues tu ahorita estas sacando el mi....-no acabe de decir pues ya se había acercado demasiado a mi boca, y me había besado, era un beso lleno de libinidad, cundo estábamos llegando a mi ego algo sonó tan estruendosamente tras nosotros que nos separamos de un salto  
  
-es el unicornio!!-grito-hagamos algo, yo lo distraigo acariciándolo y tu se lo quitas  
  
-si no tu lo acaricias y yo le quito el pelo de la cola ¡QUÉ ASCO!  
  
-que Hagrid nunca te enseño que solo se dejan acariciar por las mujeres?  
  
-esta bien hagámoslo-dije de mal humor  
  
Se acerco y empezó a acariciarlo y yo lentamente me puse detrás de el, con una mano tembloroso me acerque al blanco pelo de su cola, lo tome y muy despacio agarre un solo, para de repente tirara fuerte y rápido de el..  
  
-trrrrrrr!!!!bbrrrr!!! (N/A se supone que es el unicornio molesto, usen su imaginación!!)  
  
-¿lo tienes?- me pregunto  
  
-si!- voltee estaba a mí lado  
  
-y ahora?? el unicornio estaba molesto y estaba dispuesto a corretearnos por todo el bosque  
  
-CORRE!!! le grite tomando su mano. llegamos aun árbol, y nos escondimos tras el , puesto que el hermoso unicornio nos venia pisando los talones, vimos como nos buscaba, al no encontrarnos se fue al lado contrario nuestro...  
  
-que salvada! tienes el pelo??  
  
Se lo mostré sonriente y orgulloso  
  
-vamos salgamos de aquí! -me dijo sin soltar de nuevo mi mano-  
  
salimos del bosque no había nadie éramos la primer pareja en salir le solté la mano al mirara a la profesora  
  
-felicidades Potter, y señorita Brocklehurs!! 100 puntos para Gryffindor y Ravenclaw ...  
  
Después de 10 minuto llegaron la hermosura de Wayne y Cauldwell, seguidos de Pansy y Roger pero hasta 20 minutos mas tarde llegaron Ginny y Malfoy tomados de la mano y los dos despeinados y su ropa totalmente desaliñada....sentí cólera, no mas bien ... no sentí NADA!  
  
-espero que todos traigan el pelo de unicornio! bien que bueno que todos los traen... y ahora la segunda prueba...  
  
** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * FIN DEL CAPITULO * * * * * * ** * * * * Mil disculpas el retraso pero mi MODEM esta jodido!!! que coraje, pero ya ven como pude les traje este capi eh!!!  
  
GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!! les agradezco infinitamente, y sigan mandando mas eh??!!  
  
Ya leyeron "Un cuadro amoroso complicado"??? verdad que si? y si no léanlo porfa!!  
  
LOS QUIRE Y  
  
Un beso  
  
de  
  
Sakura Radcliffe muac! 


	5. segunda prueba

Capitulo 5  
  
-La segunda prueba consiste en lo siguiente:  
  
tendrán que pasar la noche en una casa de campaña pero entes tendrán que meterse al lago a buscar unas algas de tarántula marina, para esta prueba solo tienen hasta las 3 de la mañana, al encontrar las algas echaran chispas verdes con su varita y el profesor Lupin vendra enseguida ahora:  
  
-"bañadoriste puestisetes"-dijo al tiempo que nos apuntaba con su varita y mágicamente nos aparecieron puestos nuestros trajes de baño(N/A que practica nos salió la profa!!), mis ojos buscaron instintivamente a Wayne, se veía espectacular, traía el bikini mas sexy que había visto en mi vida, era un top sin tirantes y un pequeño calzoncito, me dio tristeza ver que no era tanga!!, pero no era la única se veía tan bien Parkinson lucia muy bien y no decir de Mandy y Ginny!!!!...  
  
Nos llevo hasta los pies del lago, pude sentir miradas sobre mi, yo sabia que esta bien buenote y me enorgullecía saber que no era el único que sabia ...  
  
-saquen un papel por favor-nos dijo la profa-usted primero Potter fue el que llego primero  
  
Lo tome deseando que fuera Wayne, lo abri NO!!!...  
  
-¿quién es tu pareja para esta prueba Potter? -Parkinson!-dije desilusionado pero el mismo tiempo emocionado al ver esas curvas, ella me miro excitada  
  
-Malfoy usted ..  
  
-Me toco Brocklehurs....  
  
- Davids le toca..  
  
-Weasly...-se veía emocionado  
  
-Cauldwell...usted le toca la señorita Hopkins  
  
ok empecemos pónganse junto a su pareja ...listos...3....2.....1... PIFF!(N/A se supone que es un silbato!!! X )!! )  
  
Pansy me tomo por la cintura y me empujo junto con ella al frió lago, al sentir el contacto con el agua fría pude distinguir en donde estaba ella ya que era lo único cálido cerca de mi, pero de repente sentí que algo apretaba fuertemente mi culo!! voltee y Parkinson estaba toda excitada pellizcándome fuertemente, para ser sincero se sentía bastante bien, la tome de la mano y nos adentramos en la profundidad, nadamos bastante rato sin ver nada de nada, ni sirenas, ni tritones y mucho menos el alga de tarántula marina (N/A etc etc etc), nos habíamos tomado unas pastilla para respirar bajo el agua y los efectos se estaban pasando le señale que saliéramos cuando alguien tiro de mi... una sirena!! estaba guapísima no llevaba nada en le pecho y pues bueno vi lo que debí de haber visto...  
  
-joven Potter hace mucho que no nos visita por aquí abajo!!  
  
-siiiii!!-dije pero solo salieron burbujas de mi boca, no aguantaba un momento mas dentro del agua, pero la sirena con su hermosa pechonalidad me beso un beso bastante rico pero pude sentirme respirar otra vez... al abrir los ojos y mirarla me dio las algas, me di cuenta de que Pansy ya no estaba a mí lado por lógica a ella no la beso nadie que le pudiera traspasara oxigeno  
  
-adiós guapo! me dijo dándome una pequeña nalgadita  
  
-adiós y gracias!! y las burbujas volvieron a salir de mi boca  
  
Salí del agua Pansy estaba en la puerta de nuestra casa de campaña  
  
-perdón Pansy!! pero gracias a ella tenemos las algas- eche chispas...  
  
-somos los segundos  
  
-¿QUÉ??  
  
-Hopkins y Owen la consiguieron antes... Se a cerco Lupin bien Harry y Pansy 75 puntos para su casa ahora a dormir  
  
Pansy se secaba el cuerpo con una pequeña toalla que nos habían dejado y me dijo al tiempo que me aventaba otra..  
  
-tómala y sécate, no quiero que mojes la casa  
  
-si madame lo que usted me ordene-le conteste en un tono sarcástico  
  
-¡¡hombres!!-dijo ella  
  
-si, hombres...son todos con los que te haz acostado-ups creo que me pase pero la verdad duele...  
  
-maldito! como te atreves??-me lanzo una mirada asesina y sin decir nada se metió a la casa  
  
No entre, me senté debajo de un árbol que allí al lado había, mire a las otras parejas, al parecer ya todos estaban dormidos, mire las estrellas, era una noche cálida y bella, pero de un momento a otro empezó a refrescar, decidí meterme a la casa, pero estaba cerrada como con llave..  
  
-Pansy!! déjame pasar....-dije, no hubo respuesta- Pansy, por favor déjame pasar!!!, Pansy PARKINSON ABRE ESTA PUERTA!!!  
  
la puerta se abrió de golpe  
  
-pasa inepto...  
  
-bueeno!, mejor no hablemos de ineptos..  
  
-ja ja ja..-se notaba bastante molesta  
  
-Pansy yo.....yo...yo....  
  
-QUE??? TU QUE??!!!  
  
-yo... lo...sinetomufio  
  
-perdón...habla claro!  
  
-yo lo siento!!!-uff! respire, lo pude hacer, no supe como pero logre disculparme con ella  
  
-no importa ya se lo que soy, soy zorra, pero es la única manera de ganarle en popularidad a esa Granger y a esa tonta de Hopkins..  
  
-no le digas así a ninguna de las dos o si no...  
  
-si no que Potter?? mmm?  
  
-si no...??-no sabia que le haría no podía golpearla es mujer, bueno eso me pasa por no pensar antes de hablar  
  
-ya vez no me puedes hacer nada, y entra que se esta enfriando esta casucha  
  
-gracias que amable!  
  
-ya cállate y pasa!  
  
-oye por que no te haz quitado el traje de baño?-dije mirando todo su lindo cuerpecito  
  
-por que no quiero...  
  
-mmm siéntate aquí hace frió..yo te caliento- me vio indecisa pero el fin y al cabo se sentó junto a mi, la abrasé y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ala mañana siguiente.....  
  
PIFFF!!!!, PIF!!!!-me desperté con el sonido del silbato vi mi reloj, eran las 7 y media de la mañana, me trate de incorporar pero no pude, vi lo que me impedía levantarme..... lo había olvidado Pansy había dormido junto a mi y estaba profundamente dormida en mi abdomen...  
  
-Pansy!!-dije moviéndola poco a poco para que se despertará  
  
-mmm mandeeee!!-contesto con un bostezo  
  
-vamos es hora de levantarse, para la tercera prueba  
  
-ahí voy!!-se incorporo lentamente- y nuestra ropa?  
  
-esta en el cuartito de al lado donde los muggles ponen normalmente las maletas, y ahí mismo cámbiate  
  
-esta bien ...  
  
Pasaron 5 minutos antes de que saliera cambiada  
  
-te toca pero apúrate...  
  
-ok-me metí al cuartito, me puse un pantalón y una playera y salí ella ya estaba afuera, me abrazo por la cintura y se acerco a mis labios ,los rozo....  
  
-no lo siento Pansy, no puedo-dije apartando mi cara de la suya y quietando sus brazos de mi cuerpo (N/A se imaginan si la hubiera besado??? no que feo!!!)-vamos tenemos que ir a que nos expliquen la tercer prueba....  
  
Llegamos estaban ya todos los demás participantes, el profesor Lupin estaba muy sonriente al frente de todos...  
  
-A ya estamos todos verdad??? ok les explico la tercer prueba...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * FIN DEL CAPITULO* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Que les a parecido??? espero que les este gustando!  
  
y en el próximo capitulo...  
  
-¿cuál sera la tercer prueba?  
  
-habrá mas besos??  
  
-Harry se enterara si en verdad le gusta o no Ginny?  
  
-podrá por fin besar a Wayne?  
  
Si quieren saber no se pierdan el próximo capitulo...  
  
GrAcIaS pOr LoS rEviWS!!!  
  
Y sIgAn MaNdAnDo MaS nO Se LeS oLvIdE!!!!  
  
Un Beso  
  
de  
  
Sakura Radcliffe 


	6. LA tercer prueba!

Capitulo 6 La tercera Prueba  
  
La tercera prueba consiste- nos decía el profesor Lupin- en pasar un túnel con obstáculos.  
  
-que túnel???-dijo fríamente Malfoy  
  
-Uno que se ha instalado en el campo de Quidittch Draco.  
  
-¿¿Qué??-solté  
  
-no te preocupes Harry es solo temporalmente.-que bueno que me lo dijo por que si no me retiraba a hacer una huelga- bueno tendrán 18 hrs. Para realizar la prueba quien salga del túnel primero ganara los puntos del primer lugar.  
  
Yo por mi parte estaba feliz me tocaba con Wayne ya que era la ultima prueba en la que participábamos con una casa contraria en equipo y me ultima pareja seria Ginny.ewck!! Mejor no pienso en ella.  
  
-bueno ya saben quien es su pareja no??, así que vamos al campo.  
  
Mire a Wayne y nuestras miradas chocaron, ella solo se limito a sofreírme y caminar siguiendo a Lupin  
  
Llegamos al campo, estaba totalmente cambiado era desagradable pensar que ahí eran mis momentos mas felices y ahora no había nada masque un obscuro y frió túnel gris.  
  
-con sus parejas!!!-ella se acerco a mí  
  
-hola Potter- beso mi mejilla dulcemente con lo que un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda  
  
-hola, no sabes que gusto me da ser tu pareja-le dije  
  
-y eso que no te imaginas el mío..  
  
-listos??!!... ahora  
  
Nos adentramos en el túnel como supuse hacia un frió del demonio y por lo que vi mi musa también lo sintió  
  
-hace frió aquí- me dijo acercándose a mi cuerpo  
  
-yo la rodee con mi brazo y con el otro mantenía mi varita en alto  
  
-crees que ahora si podamos terminar lo que empezamos??-me dijo  
  
-si creo que si- estaba dispuesto a besarla cuando un boggart se apareció frente a nosotros como yo me puse adelante se convirtió en un asqueroso dementor  
  
-no te muevas- le dije colocando mi brazo en su abdomen para impedir que pasara -mhj-me dijo tímidamente  
  
Me puse enfrente del dementor, pude sentir que una neblinaza invadía mi mente y un frió espantoso inundaba el túnel y con el frió que ya hacia se sentía como nieve al contacto con mi piel.  
  
-expecto patronus!!! (N/A perdón si no esta bien pero no recuerdo *_*) una luz cegadora salio de mi varita, el patronus venció de inmediato al dementor-Wayne acaba con el!!  
  
-ridicculo!!-y una bombita de gas apareció en el ambiente  
  
-bien hecho!  
  
-gracias pero no lo pude haber hecho sin mi héroe-sentí mis mejillas arder  
  
-entonces..  
  
-entonces que?  
  
-terminamos?  
  
-claro! Eh esperado mucho tiempo ya y no pienso esperar mas señor Potter.  
  
-excelente..  
  
Coloque una mano fría en su calida cintura ella soltó un escalofrió, me acerque decidido a sus labios, era mi oportunidad y yo también ya había esperado demasiado, los rocé, eran suaves y calidos, ella cerro sus ojos y yo los míos..y por fin juntamos por completo nuestras bocas, era un beso increíble, sentía como si mis pies no estuvieran en el suelo, los sentía flotar, volar y era una sensación maravillosa, metí mi lengua, y ella jugueteo con la suya, la avente suavemente contra la pared y sin dejar de besarla le comencé a quitar la capa, luego la camisa.. Ella hizo lo mismo con mi ropa, hasta que quede solo en mis bóxer, así que decidí retirar su camisa y su falda, ella temblaba a causa del frió y mi cuerpo reaccionaba de forma similar, unas gotas de sudor recorrían todo nuestro cuerpo.  
  
-estas segura de querer hacerlo???  
  
-si segurísima-contesto sin titubear- pero yo soy..  
  
-no te preocupes yo también!  
  
Me bajo el bóxer y yo su tanga desabroché su brassier con los dientes (era de los que se abrochan por adelante) quedamos completamente desnudos, la bese incontroladamente, quedamos acostados en el suelo  
  
-seré cuidadoso!-ella solo se limito a asentar con la cabeza  
  
Metí mi "willy" (como yo solía llamarlo) dentro de su ser, era una sensación placentera, excitante, ella soltó un gemido, comencé a hacerlo mas rápidamente  
  
-mas! ,mas! mas!- me pedía ella en un grito combinado con gemido, estaba completamente excitado, mi orgasmo llego rápido, el de ella un poco después que yo, me sentía libido, lujurioso, excéntrico y lleno de placer, por fin llego el momento de separarme de ella, saque a mi amigo lentamente.  
  
-espero no haberte hecho daño- le dije con la respiración cortada (N/A y con tanto ajetreo quien no?? °-° )  
  
-no estuvo bien, fuiste muy dulce- y con un pequeño beso me hizo saber que lo había hecho bien  
  
-imaginaste así alguna vez tu primera vez??-le pregunte todavía abrazándola  
  
-no, fue mucho mejor de lo que había pensado  
  
-y pensaste alguna vez que iba a ser con migo??  
  
-si eras el responsable de mis sueños eróticos- y esbozo una agradable sonrisa  
  
-y tu de mis sueños húmedos!  
  
Su cuerpo temblaba junto al mío, la temperatura había descendido bastante, y eso que todavía seguíamos calientitos.  
  
-será mejor que nos vistamos o vamos a tener un resfriado - le dije cariñosamente  
  
-si es lo mejor- nos vestimos en silencio y después de un rato de incomodidad decidí tomar la palabra  
  
-Wayne.. me preguntaba, te gustaría andar con migo?? - me miro suspicazmente  
  
-no me gustaría, me encantaría!!  
  
-excelente!! será mejor que salgamos de aquí creo que ya perdimos tiempo, aunque lo perdimos en algo útil, creo yo..  
  
-si pienso igual, pero anda vamos  
  
Tome su mano y nos encaminamos al profundo túnel, en el camino nos encontramos varios obstáculos que pasamos sin ningún problema, era la mejor noche que había tenido en mi vida.  
  
Era el final del túnel cuando ella se puso frente a mí me miro con esos excitantes ojos violetas, era una mezcla rara pero me hacia feliz, el azul de mis ojos y el violeta de los suyos era la combinación perfecta, como la luna hace juego con las estrellas  
  
-Harry ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?- era una pregunta difícil, me gustaba y mucho pero la amaba?? Si creo que si, creo que la amo  
  
-creo que te.. AMO!!  
  
-si yo también Harry. TE AMO!- y me beso tan dulcemente como la primera vez  
  
-vaya par de tortolitos-dijo una voz fría y que arrastraba las palabras.  
  
-que quieres Malfoy?-dije desafiándole con la mirada, iba acompañado de su pareja de trabajo  
  
-nada Potter, nada-y se fue riéndose de quien sabe que  
  
-maldito!-murmure entre dientes  
  
-déjalo le das mas importancia sin te enojas- me dijo mi novia en forma de apoyo  
  
-si tienes razón, mejor vamos tenemos que llegar primero  
  
-si vamos!  
  
Felicidades Potter!!- me dijo el profesor Flitwick al llegar ala meta- son los primeros  
  
-SI!!-gritamos al uniso y le di un beso de la emoción-perdón profesor  
  
-OH no importa! El amor de los adolescentes es súper lindo!  
  
-así claro!- dije dándole el avión  
  
Y ahora esperemos a que lleguen los demás para la cuarta y ultima prueba..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * FIN DEL CAPITULO * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
AHh que caliente estuvo este capitulo, espero que hayan ido por un vaso con agua y hayan prendido el ventilador  
  
¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS!!! Por todos sus ReViEwS  
  
ESTA PROHIBIDO CERRAR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ANTES HABER ENVIADO UN REVIEW!!!  
  
En el proximo capitulo:  
  
-la cuarta y ultima prueba  
  
-Harry le toca participar con Ginny, se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos???  
  
-quien será la casa ganadora? -cual cereal premio?  
  
Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo..MUY PRONTO!  
  
  
  
Un Beso de  
  
*-* °-° = ) SmUaCk!  
  
Sakura Radcliffe 


	7. La ultima prueba y el fin de un gran amo...

L a cuarta y Ultima prueba  
  
-Bien es hora de la ultima prueba chicos- nos decía Dumbledor- como ya se habrán dado cuenta les toca con los de su casa, así que por favor todos con su respectiva pareja  
  
-ash con quien me toca- dije en tono de voz el cual solo Ginny pudiera oír, ella solo se limito a hacer una mueca de desagrado  
  
-la prueba consiste en encontrar dentro del castillo los cinco escudos pertenecientes a su casa que están escondidos por todo el castillo menos en las salas comunes, el premier equipo en conseguirlos se lleva los 100 puntos., para esta prueba no hay tiempo limite asi que empiezan ya  
  
-adiós mi peque-dijo Wayne dándome un pequeño beso en los labios, las demás se le quedaron viendo con envidia  
  
-bye nena-y le di una pequeña nalgada de despedida  
  
Me adentre con Ginny en el castillo no nos hablábamos, hasta que decidí tomar la palabra  
  
-por que???  
  
-por que?? que??-dijo aun sin mirarme  
  
-por que me correspondiste el beso aquel día?  
  
-no lo se.  
  
-como que no lo sabes??  
  
-no lo se . no lo se y no lo se-dijo ahora si mirándome , pero con enfado, claro no mas que el mío- pero por que tu me lo diste?  
  
-por...yo..creo...mas bien...  
  
-ya dime no titubees  
  
-creí que me gustabas, pero no!  
  
-pues yo también fíjate- y setazo la boca y abrió los ojos grandísimos  
  
-jajá jajá , lo sabia nadie se puede resistir a mi.. Harry Potter- otra mas a mi lista, pensé (N/A muy modesto Harry no creen?  
  
-que ...idiota.-y siguió caminando  
  
-y que? nadas con Malfoy?-dije aun con una amplia sonrisa  
  
-si. y tu con cual de todas las que besaste hoy andas  
  
-que graciosita- y la sonrisa desapareció de mí rostro  
  
-contesta.. Anda  
  
-con Wayne, algún problema?  
  
-es como también besaste a las otras. incluyendo ala sirena..  
  
-como sabes?-pregunte sorprendido  
  
-las mujeres son muy comunicativas Harry ..  
  
-ya veo.pero ellas me besaron a mi no yo a ellas  
  
-pero les correspondiste o no??  
  
-si pero..  
  
-pero nada Potter..nada  
  
-Callate y sigue- buscando dije  
  
-mira alli ahí una  
  
-cogela y muevete  
  
-oye que te sucede me hables así  
  
-nada.  
  
-por que no mejor empezamos de cero??  
  
-mmmm-lo tenia que pensar muyyyy bien- no-lo-se!  
  
-mmmta contigo- tal ves sea lo mejor, olvidarnos de todo .pero el orgullo es primero nO???  
  
-eh..creo que es lo mejor.  
  
-entonces. hola soy Virginia Weasly, mucho gusto-dijo estirado la mano  
  
-hola-dije captando el jueguito-soy Harry..Harry Potter, el gusto es mío  
  
-bueno señor Potter sigamos buscando  
  
Paso el día y encontramos todas los escudos, algunos nos costaron mas que otros pero lo logramos ganamos el 1 lugar como siempre Gryffindor fue el mejor..  
  
* * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
Ginny y yo entramos en la sala común y nos vitorearon, echaron confeti y había cerveza de mantequilla, era una fiesta divertida, localice a Ron y a Hermione fajonendose en un rincón me acerque a ellos cauteloso.  
  
-disculpen la interrupción , pero los extrañe estos días y me gustaría saludarlos  
  
-ahh-dijeron separándose-Harry felicidades-Ron me dio un gran abrazo y Hermione igual  
  
Platique largo rato con ellos, conté todo lo que paso, hasta que alguien me llamo desde el cuadro de la dama gorda  
  
-mande quien me llamo  
  
-te esperan afuera-grito alguien  
  
Salí y ahí estaba Wayne, hermosa como siempre, la abrace por la cintura y la carge y al tiempo que la bajaba le daba un gran beso  
  
-mi héroe  
  
-Te gustaría dar un paseo?  
  
-si me encantaría- la lleve hasta donde empezo nuestra primer calentura debajo del árbol y le pregunte  
  
-te acuerdas de lo que paso aquí?  
  
-si perfectamente  
  
-quieres empezar lo que nunca terminamos en este lugar??(N/A ósea que en ese lugar habían empezado algo y lo iban a terminar ahí, no que no se acordaran de lo que ya había pasado)  
  
-ok empiezo  
  
Comenzó como esa vez besándome el cuello.tocando rozando.puso de nuevo sus manos en su hermoso trasero y sentí algo entre las piernas.ahora si la bese, la bese frenéticamente sin compasión, y denuevo me entrgue a ella y ella ami por completo.olvidandonos absolutamente de todo de quien eramos y de en donde estabamos y si comenzo todo y asi termino todo...  
  
FIN DE LA HISTORIA  
  
Muvhas Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia deverdad se los agradesco y tambien mil gracias por sus reviews!!!  
  
Leean mi nuevo fanfic que se llama " Hermione y el sexo" los veo pronto.  
  
Un beso de  
  
Sakura Radcliffe 


End file.
